1. Technical Field
The present invention is generally related to a system for clamping a heat sink. More specifically, the invention relates to a system for clamping a heat sink that prevents excessive clamping force.
2. Related Patents
This application is a divisional of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/607,219, titled “SYSTEM FOR CLAIMPING HEAT SINK,” filed on Dec. 1, 2006, now U.S. Pat. No. 8,053,888 and is incorporated by reference in this application in its entirety.
3. Related Art
When performing various functions, integrated circuits tend to generate heat. The integrated circuit may be cooled by dissipating heat into the surrounding environment. Particularly in the audio electronics industry, the market has required manufacturers to provide smaller electronic packages along with improved audio performance and power. To improve heat dissipation, heat sinks or blocks of metal may be connected with semiconductor devices to conduct heat away from the semiconductor device and provide a larger surface area from which to dissipate the heat. The heat sink often include fins to increase the surface area for heat dissipation and may even include a channel that provides fluid cooling. This may be particularly important with regard to power amplifiers and audio circuits, as they can generate a significant amount of heat and may require cooling to maintain audio performance of the electronic component.
When attaching a heat sink to the semiconductor device, it may be important to have a tight mechanical coupling of the surface of the heat sink with the surface of the semiconductor device to minimize thermal resistance when transferring heat from the semiconductor device to the heat sink. Often, the components must be securely attached in a manner that will withstand harsh vibration and shock. For example, harsh shock and vibration are often encountered in an automotive audio environment. However, clamping the semiconductor device with excessive force can cause damage to the semiconductor device. Accordingly, there is a need to control the force used in securely clamping a heat sink to a semiconductor device.